fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jonny Blade
Jonny Blade is a middle-aged mage that is affiliated with the guild, Libertus, taking jobs on the sideline for the highest bidder. Due to the nature of his and many other Devil Slayer Magic, Jonny's body was quickly taken over by the magic, transforming the blood, skin and muscles in his arms into a sturdy and durable metal. Though it has been noted that the rest of his body, is as hard as his arms though they have been left untouched by his Slayer Magic. Appearance Personality History Being born to two dark mages, Jonny was exposed to the darker side of Earth Land that many would not see, especially someone of his young age. His parents, trying to secure a bright future for their son, sent their child to one of their friends to be educated and taken care of for the foreseeable future, but both his mother and father left him a parting gift before they would depart ways from their son, a magic described as a "dark power" that would protect him, no, eradicate any danger that comes before him. That "dark power" being Devil Slayer Magic, the element metal from his dad and the element of darkness from his mother. And with that was the last time he saw his parents. Without the proper training to tame his Slayer Magic, the strong Metal side that came from his father became out of control, making him have random outbursts which more often or not led to the destruction of anything around him, each object being forcefully pierced by metal. Eventually, he managed to tame his much more rebellious metal side (compared to the darkness element of his magic), allowing the magic to claim both of his arms, turning them permanently into metal. Around his teenage years, leading into early adulthood, he managed to combine both of the Slayer Magic he had gained from his parents but like most young adults, he wanted to prove himself against other mages and make a bold statement saying that he was the "alpha male". This had a negative impact on his mentality, especially with him thinking of his Magic superior in terms of strength to everybody else's, making him recklessly charge into fights to prove his worth, talking it out never crossing his mind, Through this, he managed to gain valuable battle experience, managing to learn a few fighting styles and develop them into his own. At some point in the later years of his twenties, he came across Pharzuph Vaccaro and suffered an agonising loss, not getting a single hit in the whole match, making Jonny learn there was opponents that you couldn't beat with just strength and Slayer Magic. Pharzuph, seeing potential in the young man, invited him to his guild, Libertus where he honed young mages like him, mentally and physically so they don't fall prone to the darker side of Earth Land like Jonny's parents and maybe even Jonny himself if he continued his ways. Ever since then, his brash and reckless habit of charging into battles has slowly dissipated over time but that being said, he still doesn't mind a good beatdown. Magic and Abilities Physical And Mental Abilities Iron Body: Not taking into account his already metal arms, Jonny's body has been referred to as a telephone pole, his legs causing more damage to the attacker than him more often than not, in fact, his body has even broken bones before without him having to attack though obviously, when attacking, he is able to knock someone out cold with one attack and though unproven, it is very likely if enough force is put into an attack of his, that he might be able to cause permanent damage or even cause an enemy to be brain death by a hit to a head. Magical Abilities Gigantic Magical Power:: It isn't a surprise that Jonny has large magical reserves seeing that he was the offspring of not one but two Devil Slayers, as well as possessing a Dual Element Devil Slayer Magic himself. Due to his above average eternano container, he can extend the usage time of his magic, allowing him to last longer while fighting toe-to-toe with S-Class mages and dominate against mages below S-Class. Due to the nature of his Darkness Devil Slayer Magic, his S-Class magical aura is interpreted as more overwhelming than it actually is, being able to leave a fair amount of people frozen in their tracks. *'S-Class Aura': As stated before, Jonny's aura is at an S-Class tier though the pressure it exudes when infused with his Darkness Devil Slayer Magic can make the aura be mistaken for a Monster Aura though there are visible differences between the two tiers of auras. Dark Metal Devil Slayer Magic Dark Metal Devil Slayer Magic (闇金属の滅悪魔法, Yami Kinzoku no Metsuaku Mahō): Dark Metal Devil Slayer Magic is a Dual Element Devil Slayer Magic unique to Jonny, being gifted to him as separate elements at first by his parents before he merged the two into one powerful Slayer Element. By doing this, he is able to "supposedly" draw upon both the power of darkness and metal directly from Hell itself, making it much stronger (though hasn't been proven) than its normal counterparts. Despite the lack of training he's received in order to fully maximise the power of his magic, he is able to draw out enough power that puts him above most mages below S-Class in terms of battle prowess. His magic is heavily incorporated in his proficient hand-to-hand combat skills, though his Metal side is often used more defensively. Like all slayers, Jonny can power up by eating his element, in this case, element's', refilling his strength making him last longer than most expect him to, giving him the upper-hand in terms of endurance and durability. The Metal produced by this magic is that of a Jet Black colour and the properties of the metal produced varies, mostly depending on what metal is eaten and is in the body beforehand. Trivia *KFCBucket thought of this idea after being inspired by Jonny's name. *Everything that is displayed on this page is the work of KFC's former partner, Jonny. Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Male Category:Males Category:Jonny's Discontinued Projects